madokafandomcom-20200222-history
Your Silver Garden
is the ending theme for Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part 3: The Rebellion Story. It was written and composed by Yuki Kajiura and performed by Kalafina. The song was released on November 6th, 2013 along with the DVD/Blu-Ray release of the movie. The CD contains an instrumental version of Your Silver Garden as well as the insert song Misterioso, and another song called Recollection. Lyrics |-|Kanji= そっと開いた　 ドアの向こうに　 壊れそうな世界はある 朝がくるのか　　 夜になるのか　 迷いながら光は綻びて　 声が呼ぶまでは　 もう少し遊ぼう　 花のように廻る時を繰り返し　 夢はこの部屋の中で　 優しい歌をずっと　 君に歌っていた 何が本当のことなの　 一番強く信じられる　 世界を追いかけて 君の銀の庭へ 道に迷った　 あの子が今日も　 一番早く帰り着いた 正しさよりも　 明るい場所を　 見つめながら走ればいいんだね 幼い眠りを　 守りたい番人　 大人になる門は固く閉ざされて 君は気づいていたかな　 本当のことなんて　いつも　 過去にしかない 未来や希望は全て　 誰かが描く遠い庭の　 わがままな物語 まだ誰も知らない ひたむきな　 小鳥の声で歌う子供は　 何を隠し何を壊し　 燃える時計　 秘密めく　 花の香り ここにいるよ 静かに寄り添って　 どこにも行かないで 窓辺でさえずって　 何を失くしたって 夢はその腕の中に　 優しい人の嘘も嘆きも　 閉じ込めていた 何か足りないココロで　 光を纏い飛んで行こう　 少女の形をして 終わらない始まりへ　 本当の終わりへ 静かに寄り添って　 どこにも行かないで 窓辺でさえずって　 どこにも行かないで |-|Romaji= Sotto hiraita doa no mukō ni kowaresōna sekai wa aru Asa ga kuru no ka yoru ni naru no ka mayoinagara hikari wa hokorobite Koe ga yobu made wa mōsukoshi asobou hana no yō ni mawaru toki o kurikaeshi Yume wa kono heya no naka de yasashī uta o zutto Kimi ni utatte ita Nani ga hontō no kotona no ichiban tsuyoku shinji rareru sekai o oikakete Kimi no gin no niwa e Michinimayotta ano ko ga kyō mo ichiban hayaku kaeri tsuita Tadashisa yori mo akarui basho o mitsumenagara hashireba ī nda ne Osanai nemuri o mamoritai ban'nin otonaninaru mon wa kataku tozasa rete Kimi wa kidzuite ita ka na hontō no koto nante itsumo kako ni shikanai Mirai ya kibō wa subete darekaga kaku tōi niwa no wagamamana monogatari Mada daremo shiranai Hitamukina kotori no koe de utau kodomo wa nani o kakushi nani o kowashi moeru tokei himitsu meku hana no kaori Koko ni iru yo Shizuka ni yorisotte dokonimo yukanaide Madobe de saezutte nani o nakushi tatte Yume wa sono ude no naka ni yasashī hito no uso mo nageki mo tojikomete ita Nanika tarinai Kokoro de hikari o matoi tonde yukou shōjo no katachi o shite Owaranai hajimari e hontō no owari e Shizuka ni yorisotte dokonimo yukanaide Madobe de saezutte dokonimo yukanaide |-|English= Beyond the door I open gently lies a world on the brink of collapse Will morning come? Or will it turn into night? A shy light seeps in through the gap Until the voice calls out, let's have a little more fun, cycling through time like flowers Inside this room, a dream always sings a gentle song to you What is truth? I chase after the world I can believe in the strongest Right to your silver garden The child who was lost was the earliest to come home today, too I want to run and find a place that is brighter than correctness To the guardian of your innocent slumber: The gateway to adulthood is shut tightly Have you realized it, yet? That the truth always lies in the past All those things like "hopes" and "the future" are but a selfish story drawn by someone from a distant garden No one really knows it yet Children sing with voices of small birds What will they hide, what will they destroy? Time burns with the scent of secret flowers I am here Come closer quietly, don't go anywhere Chirp your song by the window What is there for you to lose? The dream in my arms has locked away the lies and grief of a kind person The heart lacking in something takes shape of a girl cloaked in light and flies away Toward the endless beginning, and towards the true ending Come closer quietly, don't go anywhere Chirp your song by the window, don't go anywhere Videos This song does not have an official video. Track List Regular Edition #'君の銀の庭' #misterioso #追憶 #君の銀の庭 ~instrumental~ Limited Anime Edition #'君の銀の庭' #misterioso #追憶 #君の銀の庭 ~instrumental~ Trivia * Your Silver Garden debuted at No. 4 on the Oricon Charts with 37,259 copies sold. * The song also appears on Kalafina's albums The Best “Blue” Edition and 8th Anniv. Sp. products – The Live Album「Kalafina LIVE TOUR 2014」. * The lyrics were provided in the booklet that comes with the tracks, while the English translation was provided and corrected by Yuki.n and nimsaj. The romaji was written by ritardando. * This is the second ending theme to be performed by Kalafina. The first was Magia. Category:Anime Category:Movies Category:Rebellion Category:Soundtrack Category:Songs